The purpose of this project is to aid drivers on rural roads especially at night. A lot the rural roads are not marked as well as the more traveled roads. Many rural roads do not have marked center lines or edge of the road lines. Road name signs are not uniformly placed to identify side roads. The Rural Road Aid signs would be a great help to motorists traveling the rural roads day or night.